1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single battery charger that can charge two types of rectangular battery packs having different external shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack is designed with an external shape that is optimum for its application. As a result, different types of battery packs with different external shapes must be charged with special purpose battery chargers. Because these battery chargers are special purpose designs, they are manufactured by multiple-type, low-volume production and have the drawback of high manufacturing cost. This drawback can be eliminated by a configuration that allows different types of battery packs to be charged by a single battery charger. To achieve this, a single battery charger that charges different types of battery packs has been developed. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Disclosure HEI 11-41826 [1999].)